VoIP is a protocol that enables users to make telephone calls over a computer network, such as the Internet. VoIP is used to convert a voice signal from a telephone into a digital signal, which can be transmitted over the computer network. At a receiving end, VoIP is used to convert the digital signal back into a voice signal.
VoIP-enabled devices, such as telephones, often require the use of network services, e.g., for communication, configuration, and the like. Existing protocols for discovering network services, however, have limited applicability.